


Make Up Your Mind

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Fandom</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Castiel

I Was Alone. I Sat Down On Bobby's Old Dusty Couch. I Began To Think, Panic.

_What Am I To Do? Only 11 Seals Lefted To Break. If My Brother Lucifer Arises Again This World Will Go To Chaos. This World I Am Sworn To Protect. My Father Is Becoming Impatience. He Will Ask To See Dean Soon. What Am I To Do? I Can't Disobey. But I Love Dean. What Am I To Do? Lucifer Has One Vessel In Mind. If Sam Became Him That Would Break Dean's Heart. Losing His Brother Twice. Once To Demon Blood And Lilith And Then Again To The Devil. How Could I Help Him With That. What Could I Say? What Would I Say? I Need To Stop Worrying About This. The Seals. Yes That's What I Really Need To Worry About. If My Brother Walks Free._

I Heard Someone Put Their Keys In The Door And Turn The Lock. I Jumped To See Sam And Dean At The Door. "Oh Hey Cas." Dean Said As He Took A Bite Out Of The Sandwich In His Hand He Also Had Some Bags In His Hands As Well. I Bit My Lower Lip As Dean Spoke. Without A Thought, Without A Notice, I Walked Up To Dean, Grabbed His Neck And Kissed Him. 

 


	2. The Devil And The Details

**Dean**

"Sammy Let's Go!" I Yelled From Outside Of Bobby's House. "Yeah One Second." He Yelled Back. Sam Walked Out. "Hey So What Do We Need To Do So Badly That You Had To Interrupt Me Looking For A Case?" Sam Asked. "We Need Pie." I Said. Sam Looked At Me Like What The Fuck. "What We Don't Have Any And I'm Hungry And I Also Kinda Wanna Get A Sandwich. Come On." I Said Jumping In The Car. Sam Rolled His Eyes And Got In The Car. "Oh We May Also Have To Stop By The Store So I Can Pick Some Stuff Up." I Said. "Oh My God Dean!" Sam Yelled. "Come On Sammy." I Said. "Fine , Fine We Can Talk About Work. So Cas Said That There Were Only 11 Seals Left To Break." I Said. "You Guys Are Cute." Sam Said. "What The Hell Is That Supposed To Mean?" I Asked. "Oh So You To Are Not Seeing Each Other? Well Shit." Sam Said. "Yeah Like Why , Why Would You Ever Think That?" I Asked. "Maybe It's Because You Smile Every Time You Say His Name Or Maybe It's Because You Call Him Cas , Or Maybe It's Because He Pulled Your Ass Outta Hell." Sam Said. "You Know I'm Starting Wish I Hadn't Brought You. And I Don't Smile Every Time I Say His Name." I Said. "Really? Say His Name." Sam Said. "Castiel." I Smiled. "Shit." I Muttered. "Told You." Sam Said. "I'm Going To Go Get Pie Be Right Back." I Said Marching Out Like An Upset Child. I Got The Pie And Some Other Stuff. We Drove Back To Bobby's. We Walked In And Saw Cas Sitting On The Couch. "Oh Hey Cas." I Said Taking A Bite Out Of My Sandwich. Cas Stood Up Walked Over And With Out A Warning Kissed Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fandom


	3. What?

Dean Dropped All The Bags In Hand. Dean Pushed Cas Off. "What The Hell?" Dean Yelled. "Bye." Cas Said Walking Out. "Hey Sam." Cas Said Walking Out. Dean Stood There. "Damn Dean. You Have An Angle Boyfriend. What Can't You Do?" Sam Teased Him. "Umm Ugg I Don't Know And He's Not My Boyfriend!" Dean Said Walking Into The Kitchen. "Come On Dean. What Are You Going To Do Now?" Sam Asked. "Right Now I'm Gonna Have A Drink." Dean Said Pouring Himself A Glass Of Scotch. "You Know That's Not What I'm Talking About." Sam Said. "What Happen?" Bobby Asked. "Sam I Swear To God You Say Anything And Your Dead!" Dean Said. "Dean And Cas Kissed. Pay Up!" Sam Said Smiling. "Damn." Bobby Said Pulling Out A Twenty. "What about you and Gabriel huh?" Dean asked "That's nothing." Sam said starting to blush. "Yeah sure and Wait You Two Bet On If Me And Cas Would Get Together?" Dean Asked Looking At Sam Who Was Now Distracted By His Laptop. "Dean We Have A Job A Man Was At Home He Ate Some Candy That Had A Hidden Surprise In It , Razer Blades." Sam Said. "Oh." Dean Said. "Let's Go." Dean Said Grabbing His Keys.

**Author's Note:**

> I Really , Really Love This Show And I Ship It So Yeah.


End file.
